1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit unit for a timepiece and a process for fabricating the circuit unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A representative technique of the prior art of the above-specified field is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 27952/60(1985) entitled "Drive Circuit Unit for Timepiece" and commonly assigned to the present Applicant. In that circuit unit, there is sandwiched between two sheets of insulating frames a lead frame having a predetermined pattern, in which a circuit element such as an integrated circuit is mounted.
Since the two sheets of frames are required for sandwiching the lead frame, the prior art is accompanied by a problem that the numbers of parts and fabricating steps are increased in the assembly process. Moreover, that circuit unit is difficult to handle so that its mounting in a timepiece prevents automatic assembly in case it is assembled with the timepiece. Additionally, the circuit unit has to be coupled to the contact members of a battery or motor so that the number of its working steps is increased thereby raising the production cost.